


Sweetest Thing

by foreverandalwaysvictorious



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious
Summary: Prompt Fill for the word Marshmallow
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sweetest Thing

Fallon and Kirby were enjoying the crisp night air while sitting around the fire pit on the back patio. The manor, once bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun, was now blanketed in darkness and the stars started to reveal themselves in the night sky. Atlanta summers were known for being humid at the peak of the day, but by the time evening came it was comfortable to be outside again. The activity for the evening was a classic summertime pastime: roasting marshmallows and making smores. 

“Remember that one year our dads sent us to camp to get us to “bond” and keep us from tearing the house and each other apart?” Kirby reminisced as she rotated the skewer in her hand, letting the flames run over the marshmallow.

“Yeah,” Fallon laughed. “That was a nightmare. They should have known sending two hormonal teenagers who hated each other to be around other teenagers was not a good idea.”

“Y’know,” Kirby pondered, “I don’t know if I ever apologized for the fact that I dared Jennifer to stick gum in your hair, then the counselors had to cut it out and give you those awful bangs. ”

Fallon smiled, remembering the memory well, not taking her eyes away from the fire. “Well I never apologized for booby-trapping your cabin where you proceeded to break your arm, so I think we’re even.”

The crackling of the fire filled the comfortable silence that settled between them until the fluffy treats were close to being finished.

“I think this one is toasted to perfection,” Kirby said as she lifted the skewer up in triumph.

She grabbed the remaining ingredients from a nearby tray and placed them on her plate, snapping the graham cracker into two pieces, setting one down as a base. She went about stacking each item methodically, taking care to place a square of chocolate before adding the golden-brown marshmallow and the remaining cracker on top.

Fallon watched as Kirby took her first bite. The redhead was trying not to let the filling ooze out onto her hands but failing miserably.

“Oh my gosh this is way better with graham crackers,” she moaned with her mouth still full. “It’s been so long since I’ve had one. Almost too sweet, but that just means I won’t want to eat like 10 of them at once.”

The brunette couldn’t help but notice the way Kirby licked her fingers clean, first trying to catch the drippy substance in between bites, then one by one when the sweet treat was finished, using her tongue to slowly lick the remaining chocolate and marshmallow from her fingers.

“What?” Kirby asked her questioningly, a finger still in her mouth. Fallon suddenly realized she had been caught staring.

“How do you always manage to turn something as simple as toasting marshmallows into something sexual?” a now flustered Fallon complained.

“Not everything I do is to turn you on, although I’m not sorry if it does,” Kirby said sucking her thumb clean once more to emphasize her point, while daring to look Fallon straight in the eyes. That alone was enough to make Fallon’s heart rate increase when she forgot to breathe, her previous stare hardening in response.

“Stop being so cute when you pout.” Kirby leaned over, letting her lips meet Fallon’s in an attempt to appease her. She slowly let herself get lost in the kiss for a second, feeling the other woman's tongue run across her lips before pulling away.

“Is that better?”

Fallon thought for a moment, licking the remaining stickiness that now was on her own lips. “I guess it will do for now, but you’ll have to make it up to me later.”

“Oh, you know I always do,” Kirby told her with another suggestive gesture. “Now you might want to check your marshmallow because I am pretty sure it’s burnt now.”

“Jokes on you because I like them that way,” Fallon retorted with a smirk as she locked eyes with her girlfriend, pulling the scorched skewer out of the fire pit. 


End file.
